


A path to parenthood

by LucPub



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Parenthood, Self-Reflection, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucPub/pseuds/LucPub
Summary: Gren reflects on what he wants in life. He's sure of one thing: he longs to be a father. But there is still the question of how to get there.
Relationships: Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A path to parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> Gren goes to university in Lux Aurea, courtesy of Janai.

Gren stared at the ceiling from his bed. The uni counselor’s words echoed in his head.

_You should think about your future. What do you want long term?_

What did he want? Now that he wasn’t constantly worried about dying in combat, he could think about these things. What next, after his degree?

A job, obviously. But after that? After he was financially secure?

A memory from his childhood flashed by. Seeing many women in his town breastfeeding, he had decided to mimic them using a doll. Some found it odd, but his father simply smiled.

He longed to be a father himself, that much he knew. He dreamed of being a stay at home dad. But he didn’t want to do it alone, best to have a partner to help. But who? He had never dated, he wouldn’t even know where to start in finding someone.

Kazi seemed like the most obvious choice. Amaya liked the idea of him with them, she had made that clear. He knew they made good money, finances wouldn’t be a problem. But did Kazi want children? They seemed so career driven. Surely children would get in the way of that. He would have to ask them.

* * * * * *

“Children? Maybe,” Kazi said. “I think I could do it with a good partner. But I fear I would be a lousy parent, too busy with work to give my family the attention they deserve. Why do you ask?”

“My university counselor said I should come up with a rough timeline for what I want to do with my life. I’ve decided being a father is one of them,” Gren replied.

“If it’s any reassurance, I think you would be good at parenting. You’re caring, and kind.”

“Thanks.” Gren smiled and looked down at his notebook. The page he was on was blank except for one phrase at the top: “potential parenting partners”. Perhaps a bit wordy, but it got the concept across. He wrote in Kazi’s name under it.

Little did he know at the time, that was the only name he would need.


End file.
